


how did we end up here?

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: atomwave + "don't panic, but i think we might have accidentally gotten married..."





	how did we end up here?

**Author's Note:**

> written for @athena-nygma on tumblr

Ray was pacing back and forth, unsure of what to do. All the evidence was there, the certificate in his hand, the ring on his finger, his pounding headache which had to be the result of a hangover, Mick asleep in his bed.

 

God, Ray didn’t even remember last night. What had they done? There was lime, or lemon, some sort of fruit. Pineapple! Why was a pineapple the only thin he could remember?

 

He looked at Mick in the bed, sleeping peacefully. The other man was as beautiful as ever. He was going to be just as beautiful, if not more, when he punched Ray for letting them get married while drunk.

 

“Why are you pacing a hole through the floor, Haircut?”

 

Shit, Ray wasn’t ready to deal with Mick yet. He and Mick hadn’t even had a real conversation about what they were to each other yet. They had only started something with each other a month ago, after a while of mutual pining, but they had yet to discuss what place they were at. “Go back to sleep, Mick,”

 

“Nah, Haircut, you woke me up and now you’re gonna explain. What’s got you so worried?”

 

Ray breathed deeply. ‘Don’t panic, okay? I think… we might have accidentally gotten married?”

 

Mick snorted. “Wasn’t an accident.”

 

“We can get a divorce as soon as I remember where we got married, and we can pretend like it never happened, I’m so sorry about all of this—“

 

“Haircut,” Mick repeated, “it wasn’t an accident.” Ray looked confused and Mick sighed. “We decided to get married _before_ we decided to start drinking, remember?”

 

“You didn’t die,” Ray recalled, “and I told you I loved you,”

 

“I proposed,” said Mick, “Sara flew us to get a marriage license and we had a _lovely_ ceremony in a state courthouse. Your words. And then at our reception—“

 

“We let Nate mix the drinks,” Ray sighed, placing his head in his hands. “Why do we keep letting him do that?”

 

Mick shrugged. “Beats me. But you can stop freaking out, and come back to bed. I want to go back to sleep.” Ray looked at him, stunned. “Overthinking it.”

 

 

“I got _married_ ,” said Ray, “And I don’t even remember it.”

 

“Best way to do it,” said Mick, “So are you coming to bed or not? I’m gonna need an answer soon, buddy.”

 

Ray looked at the space on the bed Mick had rolled over to create for him. “Okay,” he said, sliding in under the covers. “Does this mean I get to give you a pet name now? Like dear? Or sweetheart?”

 

“Absolutely not, Haircut. Now let me go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : jewishraypalmer.tumblr.com


End file.
